First Kiss
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Their family tree is about to get a hell of a lot more complicated.


**Canon divergence, just some fluff and crack. Some Charming-Mills-Hood family fun.**

"Our wanted posters once hung side by side."

That was all Robin and Snow could remember at first, and no one could really blame them for that. After a few curses on her end and being trapped in a timeless bubble for 28 years on his, Robin and Snow had assumed they met at the same time that Regina and he had. Which should've said something about the experience all together.

Then it hit Robin, one day when he and Regina were on a double date with Snow and David. Snow was talking about how she was starting up an archery club at the school, using any excuse to get out her old bow and arrow. With the final battle having been fought, there was hardly a need for it anymore.

"How'd you learn to use one of those things anyway?" Robin asked. "I'd hardly think it's something they'd teach a princess."

Snow smiled. "Well, there was a time before Regina chased me out of the castle that I decided to run away. I think I was about 15 or 16. Our kingdom was in trouble and Regina promised everyone that I would personally handle it. I couldn'tt ake the pressure, so I left."

"Ah, I remember this," Regina said, taking a sip of her seltzer as she did. "I was trying to get you to leave on your own, so I wouldn't have to kill you."

"You old softie," Snow teased, with a half-hearted eye roll. "Anyway, I was on my own in the woods when someone saved me from this hunter trap. He was probably only a couple of years older than myself. He told me about everything he had been through in life, and I told him that I felt useless to my own kingdom. He taught me how to shoot and eventually, I was able to defeat the threat."

David grinned, putting an arm around his wife. "Of course you did," he said before giving her a kiss.

Robin's head tilted to the side, which Regina instantly noticed. He didn't seem to be disgusted by the obvious PDA going on between the Charmings, instead he was staring intently at Snow, almost as if he didn't believe her story.

"That's…that's impossible," he said.

Snow arched an eyebrow. "I think I'd remember it. Being able to shoot a bow is what kept me alive those years I was on the run fro Regina. I never forgot about his kindness."

"It's just…I remember helping a girl with that same story."

Snow's mouth dropped open and Regina exchanged a look with David. Had their spouses met before?

"Robin," Snow whispered.

"Brandy," he murmured.

Blush tinted her cheeks. "Yeah, I used a fake name…I was worried about it getting back to father, me being that afraid."

"Wait, you two met each other? When you were kids?" David asked.

"Yeah, we did a bit more than that…"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Snow looked over at Robin, who could feel Regina burning a hole in the side of his head. He let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "We spent a few days together…she was my first erm…kiss."

Regina's eyes were nearly bulging out of her head by that point. "You kissed Snow?!"

"When I was 18!"

David was staring at his own wife in shock. "Your first kiss was with Robin Hood?"

"He didn't go by that back then," Snow explained. "It was just Robin."

"Dear God," Regina pushed away her food. "How did the two of you not realize this until now?"

"To be fair, I did lie about my name back then. And we were both so much younger."

Robin felt his cheeks turn pink. "I was stupid enough to ask her to run off with me."

"You did what?!" Regina and David exclaimed in unison.

"I was young and dumb. We definitely were not in love, I just wanted to protect her."

"Yeah, and I turned him down," Snow added. "The whole thing made me realize that I had to face my fears head on, that I was more than just a princess."

Regina shook her head, the look of disgust not leaving her face nor did it leave David's. They both knew it meant absolutely nothing, but it was still a very weird revelation nonetheless. Regina knew she was a bit older than Robin, but this made her realize that he had been a homeless young adult when she was on the brink of becoming the Evil Queen. She was only 2 years away from killing Leopold at that point.

"This is still very weird," Regina said.

"To be fair, didn't you try to kiss David under the curse?" Snow pointed out.

Robin looked from Regina to David. "You did what?"

"Okay, that was different, though," Regina argued.

"Yeah, it was a hell of a lot more recent and you knew he was my husband…"

"How about we all just agree it's a wash?" David suggested, not feeling like reliving that awkward dinner date. "And never bring any of this up ever again? We've all come a long way since."

"Deal," the other three muttered in unison.

The rest of dinner was quiet for the most part, though Regina saw that Robin and Snow recovered from it far faster than she did. It was one kiss, decades prior, at a time when both were in a vulnerable place. If anything, maybe it was good that they had each other, even if it was just for a brief moment. That road had eventually lead them each to their respective soulmate, so really, what did it matter in the long run?

It was still weird, though. And Regina knew she'd be pushing the image of the two teens kissing out of her head for the next few days.


End file.
